


Brazilian Stockings

by HobNobsandTea, Sinistretoile, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven), theblackadder



Series: Salacious Serendipity [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Marathon Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Table Sex, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackadder/pseuds/theblackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been stood up for a date. But the night isn't over when Tom notices your Brazilian stockings and the two of you click.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You'd taken the date despite your better judgement. Lo and behold, you were stood up. That's right. A chance date with a friend of a friend and he didn't show. You went out and bought a nice low cut black dress and wore your favorite black sling back heels and your Brazilian stockings. And it all seemed like such a waste now. You moved from the hotel restaurant to the hotel bar, after eating a pleasant dinner alone.  
Tom just so happens to be there with some movie executives. He sees you, sitting by yourself, looking gorgeous and excuses himself. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you. Can I buy you a drink?"  
You look at him offering to buy you a drink and arch a brow. He was very handsome, and he looked very smart in his suit. You’d never seen any of his movies, but there’s just something about him. That smile, those beautiful blue eyes. “Well you could, but I’m afraid you might not get much back for your money. Sort of in a bad mood at the moment.” You shake your head.  
“That’s alright.” He calls the bartender over and asks you what you want. After you place your order, the bartender walks away again. “So, at the risk of sounding like a complete ass, what is a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?”  
You can’t help but laugh at the silly line that probably was used more than any other through the course of time. “Trying not to take being stood up personally. It’s not like I knew him. Shouldn’t be such a loss.” The bartender brings you and Tom your drinks setting them before you. Instantly, you take a large drink of yours. Tom smiles and sips his whiskey.  
“I can’t imagine anyone being so incredibly soft in the head as to pass up the chance to spend an evening with you. That dress. . . as beautiful as it is, the woman wearing it is much more beautiful.” He says in his charming way.  
You can't help but smile. Maybe this night wasn't a total loss. You extend your hand. "Giselle."  
"Tom." He takes your hand and kisses the back of it. "May I join you?"  
You glance from him to the group of people he left that keep looking over at the two of you. "Don't you need to get back?"  
"Eventually. Maybe. Probably. But I seem to have found someone much more interesting to talk to than to talk shop." He sits down on the stool next to you.  
"How do you know I'm interesting?" You sip your vodka and Red Bull.  
"Your stockings."  
You pause and look at him closely. What an odd response. But out of everything he could have said, it was the most interesting. "My stockings?"  
"Only interesting women wear stockings with the seam up the back. Brazilian, correct?"  
You grin, putting down your drink. “I’m glad someone noticed. You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass it is to get the seams straight.” You look down at your leg.  
“Well you wear it perfectly.” He licks his while you're clearly not paying attention to him.  
You study him for a moment. He was charming. He had kind eyes and a beautiful smile. He didn’t seem like a player, but he had just walked up to you out of nowhere, bought you a drink, and was showering you with compliments. There was no way this wasn’t going to end up in a room upstairs. To be honest, you really wouldn’t mind.  
“So, Tom.” You begin, “What do you do?”  
He pauses a moment before half smiling, “I’m an actor.”  
“Oh? Stage or screen?”  
“Both actually. I’ve been in a few movies and some TV but my first love is Shakespeare.” He admits. Your lack of knowledge of his fame is refreshing, although surprising, as well as relieving.  
“You’ve been in movies? That’s exciting.” You automatically assume he was probably background in small independent films. You met actors before with visions of grandeur when they honestly weren’t going to go anywhere or have a chance. Tom can read what you were thinking and started to have fun with it.  
“And you? What do you do?”  
“Nothing interesting as interesting as acting. I'm in administration at a private school. Basically a paper pusher.”  
Tom sips his whiskey, making it quite obvious that his eyes are devouring you from top to bottom. "Might I tell you something a tad personal? And just a little inappropriate?"  
Your lips quirk to the side. Oh, why the hell not? You'd shaved your legs and painted your toe nails. "You may."  
He sets his glass down and leans in to you. His hand rests on your knee, but his fingers are so long they curve around the back, petting it right at the seam of you stockings. You sigh and bite your lip at the sudden pleasure touch, attempting to hide it behind your glass but he catches it. And knowing how that you're enjoying it, he slows his motions, exaggerating the movement.  
His lips barely brush your sensitive ear lobe as he tucks the soft curls from the side of your face behind it. "I understand an administrator is not the same as a teacher, but I have this fantasy about being disciplined by a teacher." His breath is hot and whiskey tainted but he smells divine. You tilt your neck just a bit in invitation.  
“Really.” You smile deviously, taking another sip of your drink before putting the glass down. “Hmm, Let's see.” Reaching up you trace his tie with your fingertips. “Posh accent, well-mannered, sharp dresser.” You smile. “Boarding school and private college?”  
He grins, “How did you know?”  
“Like you, I read people pretty well.” You grin.  
“I see that.” He strokes the back of your knee before his fingertips move slowly up your thigh. He wraps his hand around your leg, his thumb stroking just under the hem of your skirt. “So tell me, what am I thinking now?”  
“That you’ll be at the door of room 1305 in 30 minutes.” Standing from the seat, you brush your fingertips down his arm, looking into his eyes as you slip your extra keycard into his hand. “Don’t be tardy.” You whisper before turning and leaving the bar.

Thirty minutes later, you hear the electronic lock beep. You've taken the liberty of removing your dress. He enters the main area, loosening his tie. "Dangerous women wear corsets and heels. And nothing else."  
You cross the short distance to him. The black corset laced up the back. A garter belt held your Brazilians aloft.  
"So now I am dangerous as well as interesting." You grab his loose tie and pull him into a kiss. Your tongue wrestling with his. His long fingers dive into your hair and close, pulling your head to the side and breaking the kiss. You squeak in surprised pleasure. His lips hungrily work their way from your mouth along your jaw to your ear. His teeth claim your lobe, his lips sucking the bitten flesh before lips and teeth move down your neck to your collarbone. You close your eyes, savoring his ministrations all the while your fingers have been busy with his shirt buttons.  
You grin, pushing his shirt back over his shoulders, then find the hem of his undershirt to pull it over his head. You toss it to the floor. You walk him backwards until you come to the bed then brace your hands against his chest, pushing him back to fall on the mattress. Tom grins as you crawl over him, straddling his abdomen to look down at him. He rests his hands on your waist.  
“Playful, aren’t you?” He chuckles.  
“Oh, you have no idea.” You lean down over him, catching his wrists and pinning him to the mattress. You look into his eyes while you slide your body down to straddle his hips, rubbing against him through his slacks. Watching his face as you slightly tease him, it a beautiful thing. He closes his eyes leaning his head back with a soft groan feeling the way your body moved. You lean down further and run your tongue down his throat to his chest, before pressing your teeth to his shoulder. Not enough to cause pain, just enough to pinch. His body shudders beneath you at the sensation.  
You take his tie and loop it around his wrist. "What are you doing, my sweet?" He runs his tongue up your sternum, rubbing his scruffy five o'clock shadow against your sensitive breasts that dangle in his face. You loop the other end of tie around his free wrist then cinch them together, tying the tie between his hands.  
"You've been a very naughty boy, Thomas. Cheating on the test like that. What will I do with you?"  
He swallows and tries to look past your dangling breasts, but they keep distracting him. "Yes, I've been a bad boy." He licks his lips.  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
He brings his arms up slowly. "Seeing how you have tied my hands, whatever you want?"  
"Exactly." Your smile is mischievous and playful. You slid your body down his legs. Unbuckling his belt, you mouth the large bulge through his slacks. He groans and lifts his hips off the bed in offering and invitation.  
You pop the button free and glide the zipper down slowly. God, you loved that sound. Grasping the side of his slacks, you tug them and the boxer briefs down off his hips. He lifts them so you can pull the pants off his butt. His hard cock springs free. You bite your lip in anticipation, but you deny yourself the chance the to touch such a glorious organ and continue drawing the slacks down his legs. He kicks his shoes off before you get to his feet.  
"Take the corset off. I want to see you."  
"Say please, Thomas."  
"Please." He twists his wrists together. "Please take corset off, darling."  
"Since you asked nicely." You reach behind and unlace the corset ribbons. He sits up to watch you, licking his lips. His hands fall to his lap. Almost reflexively, he begins to stroke himself. You let the corset fall. Stepping out of it, you crawl back onto the bed in only the garter belt, stockings and heels.  
“Can I ask you a question?” He breathes looking up at you.  
You arch a brow not certain what prompted the sudden query but you were game. “What’s that?”  
“Are you taking out unresolved tension because your date stood you up?”  
You grin a little bit, “Are you complaining?”  
He grins, “Not in the slightest.” He lays his head back down looking up at you. He brings his hands up to rest his head on, nonchalantly.  
“Good, because I could find all manner of uses for your belt if you started that.” You wink as reach over and pick it up, wrapping it around your hands to hold it taught before his eyes, “Course, I might just use it anyway.”  
"Ehehehehehe." That cute little laugh he did, you loved the sound of it. It sounded so deliciously mischievous. You smile, leaning down and devouring his lips. You press the length of the belt between your hands down over his neck. Not too hard, just firmly so he knew it was there.  
He groans, twisting his wrists in the silk tie. Your lips trail over his chin and throat, your teeth leaving red marks as they pass. His chest heaves in eager anticipation as you work your way down. Your tongue traces the natural lines of his muscle; your teeth use teasing scraps to draw gasps from him. You pause at his illiac furrow. "You're the only man I've been with who has a true Apollo's belt."  
"I take care of myself. Running. Yoga." Your fingertips trace the divot, your lips and tongue and teeth ghosting behind them. You whimper in appreciation of his body. He lifts his hips, impatient to have your attention on his cock.  
You purposely avoid it, continuing your lavishing down his legs. He squeaks at the bite you place behind his knee. Oh, so he likes it as well. You wrap the forgotten belt around his cock and tighten it, not enough to hurt but merely to work like a cock ring. You place a quick kiss on the head and are rewarded with a glistening drop of precum. He gasps and twists his hands in the tie. You lean down and kiss the head a second time, keeping his gaze. Your tongue rolls over your lips, cleaning them off. His body shakes. He drops his hands to his stomach, digging his fingertips into the muscles there.  
"Please."  
"No, not yet." You move up to straddle his head. Untying his wrists and tucking your calves under his shoulders, you give him one instruction. "Lick. Don't stop until you make me cum."  
“Demanding little minx, aren’t you?” He groans, his eyes shining up at you. You arch your brow in a warning, touching your finger to your lips, having already warned him once about excessive talking.  
With a grin, he dips his head between your thighs. He suddenly reaches up clutching your backside tight with his bound hands, diving his tongue between your soft, wet lips. You weren’t expecting him to be so aggressive and enthusiastic. It startles you for a moment, making your legs quiver. You close your eyes, thrusting your hips involuntarily. His large hands clamp down hard on your hips not allowing you to move.  
You try hard to hold back your moans of pleasure at the way his tongue strokes your clit so eagerly. "Oh my god." You mouth the words silently, trying not to make a sound. Your fingers slide down into his hair gripping it but not too tightly.  
The feeling is so intense you can hardly stand it. The quivering of your legs is more than noticeable now. You start to scoot back, hardly able to take it. Only he is fully aware of what he’s doing to you. With one swift move, he flips you onto your back, pushing your thighs wide open and against the mattress as his tongue returns to your sensitive clit.  
You can’t hold back the noises anymore and you cry out. Your eyes nearly roll back in your head. He uses his teeth to untie the tie.  
His left arm curls under your thigh and holds you in place. His tongue and lips suckle your clit, drawing loud hard moans from you. Your grip on his hair tightens. He uses his ring and forefinger to delve into you. Your hips buck but his weight holds you down. "Oh fuck."  
He curls his fingers upward at the most sensitive spot, petting it until you're writhing. He watches you along the line of your body. Grinning to himself at your flushed face, your mouth open in ecstasy. You look down at him, meet his eyes. That look. That predatory look that knew you were his, his possession, if only for the night.  
He holds your gaze until your orgasm sweeps over you. He sits back on his heels, letting you catch your breath. "You have an astounding mouth, Thomas." You draw yourself up. "Now let me show you mine." He leans back, propping himself up on his hands. You wrap your hand around the base of his cock over the leather belt and squeeze as your mouth covers him. Your cheeks hollow as you draw on him. His head falls back.  
Paybacks were a bitch, and if he managed to disable you so easily, you were really going to have to show him how it was done. Your tongue snakes around his hard cock, causing him to groan at the sensation. His hips thrust slightly with your deliberate and masterful strokes, your tongue and lips gliding over him.  
His arms buckle as he gasps, whimpering. You reach up to rest your hand on his chest, shoving him to fall back before straddling his legs.  
His hands tangle in your hair as you take him deeper in your throat. His hips thrust more anxiously. Reaching up, you press your thumbs into his lower abdomen as his entire body shudders. It felt like electricity running down his thighs, causing him to tense tight and then loosen before tensing again.  
You feel him getting close and your hand tightens the belt around his manhood before squeezing a bit harder not letting him cum. Not yet. His moan is a harsh bark, his entire body coming off the bed. His cock throbs against your tongue, and you grin when you feel his hands clench your hair. “Please? Please? Oh god, please!” He begs, barely able to push the words out. His entire body shakes beneath you.  
You decide to be nice. Loosening your grip and the belt, he practically cries in release. His back bows off the bed. His white knuckle grip in your hair holds you in place. You swallow the load, doing your best not to gag at the feel.  
You lay your cheek on his lower belly, feeling his body come down. He loosens his grip on your hair but uses it to pull you up. "I like that thing with the belt."  
You laugh. "Oh, do you?" You sigh and lay your head on his shoulder. Why couldn't the date have been with him? He compliments you perfectly.  
Wrapping his leg around your waist, he rolls you over. "That look is too serious. I need to fix that." His kiss is deep and thorough, tasting of salt and whiskey and your saccharine sweet Red Bull and vodka. His hands roam you. They glide down your arms then raise them above your head. His fingertips skim down your sides only to trace back up your belly to cup your breasts. His thumbs tick back and forth against your nipples. The sensitive buds twist tight. He breaks the kiss to tease a hard bud with his tongue.  
Skillfully unbuckling the garter belt, he sits up. His palms run over your stockings. He unclips the garters from the stockings. You lift up for him to pull it out from under you.  
"Do you think I've been punished enough?"  
"No, but since you've such a good boy, I'll let it go."  
He shakes his head. "We're not very good with this dialog thing, are we?"  
"No." You concede. "It actually skeeves me out a bit to think of sexually dominating a student. And you, Tom, are no boy."  
"Well, that's that. No more teacher fantasy. So, how about this?" He lifts your leg to give him just a bit more room. You adjust your hips, looking up at him. His fingers explore, finding you slick and ready. He teases your clit the swollen head of his cock, watching the way your eyelids droop and your lips part. He licks his lips. Your face flushes hot and you lick your own lips in anticipation.  
"Wait a tick." You lean off the bed, struggling with your purse. You place a condom in his hands.  
"You must think of everything."  
"No, just don't want any surprises."  
"Lay back." It only takes a minute before he's positioned again with the condom on. His grip on your thighs tightens.  
Pleasure radiates up spine as he pushes forward. He's not a small man, but he knows that and he takes his time. He keeps an eye on you for discomfort, but your body is more than accommodating. He works his hips until he can go no further. Tom props himself above you on his forearms. "You ok?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"Good." His hips pull back then push forward, deeper. Your back arches, moaning out your pleasure. He kisses your neck then pulls back, thrusting forward and taking your breath away.  
Feeling his thickness deep inside your body was sinfully delicious. As he rams inside of you over and over again, your whimpers only excite him more and encourage him to thrust deeper and harder. He felt so wonderful, but feeling his size, thank God you had extended foreplay.  
As he leans down closer to you, you can feel his hot breath on your neck. Your hand rests at the back of his head before your fingers slide into his hair griping as you feel his hips buck against your thighs. Your back arches and bows to accommodate him. This was absolute heaven.  
Your other hand rests to his shoulder before you draw your nails down his back causing his body to shake slightly. He catches both your wrists, pushing them down hard into the mattress on either side of your head. He slides your arms up on the bed, stretching you beneath him as he continues his movements.  
Your eyes flutter as you feel his body press against yours. You wrap your legs around him, giving you both a bit more leverage. Your bodies move in time with each other, finding your rhythm.  
His grip tightens on your wrists, his thrusts long and hard. He licks his lips, his jaw set. This had to be your favorite mistake. "Yes. Don't stop. Oh god, right there." He answered your commands with harder faster thrusts. Thrusts that began to skirt the edge of pleasure and pain.  
He stopped and withdrew. Sitting cross legged, he pulled you into his lap and back onto his cock. He pinned your wrists in his large hands at the small of your back. You wrapped your legs around his waist and braced your feet on the bed, your hips meeting his. His groans answering your cries. "Sing for me, little bird. Sing."  
You’d been with few lovers that could bring you so quickly to a climax, who were as giving, and enthusiastic as this man. More and more you were glad that you were stood up, otherwise you might never have met him. Never have found him. Never have the bliss of this moment.  
He continues to pump into your body, starring at your face wanting to see very moment of your pleasure as he gave it to you. His free hand that wasn’t holding your wrists moved slowly up your back, his fingertips caressing your spine before finally sliding into your hair, tasting and devouring your lips with anxious abandon.  
You move your body on him even more intensely then before, you could feel him start to quiver as your own body did. The two of you were nearing your pleasure already. He growled in a low deep commanding voice, “Cum for me.” He released your wrists so his hands could move to your hips, guiding you down further onto his throbbing hard cock.  
Throwing your head back, you cry out. Your body nears the edge. Your nails dig into his skin, spurring him onward. You scream out. “TOM!!!” He feels you hit your orgasm hard. He continues to move you on him, making certain that you receive every ounce of pleasure, making the earth shattering pleasure last as long as it could. Finally when your body starts to calm, he joins you clinging to your body tight.  
You simply clutch each other, your bodies writhing against one another you gorge yourselves on each other’s lips, savoring the taste, the warmth, the passion within the kiss. After a moment, he lays you back on the bed, withdrawing from inside of you. He lays beside you, his hand resting on your belly as you both gasp for air, apparently needing a few moments to recover before continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom glides his tongue along your collar bone, his skilled hands exploring your body. His hot breath bringing goose flesh across your chest as it meets his saliva. "I don't know about you, darling, but I'm starving."  
"Oh my god, yes."  
"You go start the shower and I'll order room service."  
Jumping up from the bed, he pads in all his nude glory to the room's phone. You roll onto your side and watch him. Why couldn't he have been your date? Hell, why couldn't you find men like him TO date? You shake your head and hop off the bed. Leaving the bathroom door open, you turn on the water. Hoping he enjoyed hot showers, you turn the water on just this side of scalding. The water draws immediate redness to your flesh. You let it pound down your back. When you've soaked yourself, you let it run. The shower curtain rings sing their metal on metal. Tom's hands find your breasts, pressing his chest to your back.  
"You are simply stunning. You've bewitched me." His lips and teeth find your neck. Your body undulates to his growl. He's hard once more, pinned against the swell of your ass.  
"Shouldn't we make this quick?"  
"The kitchen is backed up. Late dinner rush. We have a good hour." You lean into him.  
"Then let's see how good this hotel's hot water is." He pushes you up against the tiled wall, kicking your feet apart. You gasp in delighted surprise. His hand dives into your wet hair, pulling your head back. You moan in appreciation. His free hand spreads your swollen folds open. He lets go of your hair to splay his hand flat against the wall. His hips push upwards and into you. Both of you groaning out the sensation.  
"Dear god, you're so tight." His fingers trail up your spine and clamp down onto your shoulder. You grin hearing his words. With his size, you imagined anyone he was with would feel tight to him. Your eyes closed as your hips involuntarily thrust to meet his movements. Good lord, he felt so good deep inside you.  
The steam fills up the shower and the bathroom, your bodies hot with warm water and passion. His large strong hands, his long slender fingers moving over your wet skin in the water were intoxicating. It isn’t long before your bodies start to tense moving with more purpose and another intense orgasm explodes inside both of you. The feeling tingles of absolute bliss running through every part of you even your fingers and toes. You hold together both breathing deep. He holds you tight against him, trying to regain his senses. After a moment, he slides from within you and turns you to face him, seeking out your lips to devour. You kiss him back feverishly reaching up and sliding your fingers through his wet hair. Both of you grin against each other’s mouths, deeply enjoying this time together.  
You hoped he ordered a good meal from room service because you were far beyond famished now and he couldn’t have been far behind. Returning to the whole purpose of the shower, you wash one another in the hot water. Every once in a while finding each other’s lips and kissing hungrily once more. Somehow, the two of you manage to get clean and turn the shower off reaching for the clean fluffy towels. Once you finish drying off, you let him have the bathrobe and slip into the long black satin and lace nightgown you had in your things with a matching black satin robe. He smiles seeing the way it fit your form perfectly, showing and complimenting every curve of your supple body.   
There’s a knock on the door and you answer it. One of the kitchen staff pushes in a cart with your room service order. You thank them and they leave. You close the door behind, pulling the bolt closed.  
Tom drops into the chair by the table. He pulls you into his lap. The both of you have adequate access to the cart. "So, my darling. Were you expecting your blind date to lead to sex?"  
You laugh. "No. And it wasn't a blind date. I'm in town for a conference and he is a friend of a friend."  
You eat your meal in comfortable silence. "How long are you in town?"  
"I head back tomorrow night."  
He frowns, his fingers tracing circles on your thighs. "Shame. I should like to do this again."  
"I would too." You lay back on his shoulder. "But the night isn't over. It's barely midnight."  
He settles you into his lap, still facing out then unties his robe and pushes yours up.  
You sigh as his lips find your pulse and bite down. It flutters, drawing a gasp from you. His large hands envelope your breasts.  
You bend over to reach into your bag, giving him the perfect angle to push inside you. He bites his lip to control himself. "Shit."  
"What is it, darling?" His voice is breathy in anticipation of being inside you again.  
"I only had one."  
"My wallet." You hop up and grab his pants from the pile of clothes on the floor. You hand him his pants. "We're in luck. Two." He plucks two condoms out of his wallet then drops the pants to the floor.  
"Allow me." You tear open the package and place it on the head. He closes his eyes and lays his head back as you slowly roll the latex into place.  
"Come here, you." He pulls you back into his lap. His hips rocking up as he presses you back, pinning himself between you.  
You turn and straddle his lap resting your hands on his shoulders looking in to his beautiful, shining eyes. His hands rest on your hips as he gazes back into yours. You smile a little, letting your fingers move down over his chest then back up over his neck as your hands come to rest on either side of his face. Leaning closer, your lips meet before his fingers slide into your hair, pulling you deeper into the kiss. After a moment, you grin against each other’s lips.  
“I don’t even know your name.” He breathes.   
“You don’t need to.” You whisper pulling him into another anxious kiss. He tasted so good, like candy. He grins again as if you had just proven a theory.   
“I knew it. I knew Giselle wasn’t your real name.” His hands clamp down on your waist a bit tighter, pulling you harder against him. You arch a brow, wrapping your arms around his neck.   
“What about ‘Thomas’? Is that YOUR real name?” You question leaning down and kissing his neck, loving the feel of his pulse against your lips before flicking his skin with your tongue then kissing again.   
“Yes.” His eyes close, leaning his head back to give you better access. His hands move over your back, pulling your satin nightgown up. They slip underneath the material to feel your warm bare skin against his fingertips. “There are plenty of other names I’ve worn though.” A soft groan of anticipation escapes his throat. Something about the fact you didn’t know who he was, and really didn’t care made you all the more alluring.   
You were flat out teasing him now, as you rub your body against his, finding his lips and devouring them once more. His large hand holding to the small of your back to keep you close and tight against him, the other moves to cup one of your breasts as he massages it firmly. You continue to kiss in a growing feverish passion.  
It was your nails biting into his ribs that drove him over the edge. He abruptly stands, forcing you to drop your feet or fall on your ass. "Did I-" You were completely confused by the change. He seizes you about the waist and crushes you against him. His mouth covers yours, his tongue and teeth opening yours. You whimper in supplication. Your body melts into his. Who was this guy? He held a hard line to everything that made you weak and wet. He shrugs out of his robe then shoves yours off.   
"Are you fond of this?" He lifts a strap with his fingers and twists it. You kinda were but that possessive look was back. Desire pings through you, throbbing dully in your lower belly. You bite your lip and shake your head. "Fantastic." He jerks the strap. The fabric tightens slightly before giving up with a pop. The other strap slides off your shoulder. He grabs hold of the nighty and jerks it down to the expose your breasts.  
Your gasp spurns him on. With a growl, he spins you around and bends you over the table. You quiver with need. His large hands bunch the nighty at your waist. His slightly calloused hands wax over your bare ass.  
"Beautiful." Looking over your shoulder, he meets your eyes just before he smacks it. Your eyes widen and you can't stop your surprised cry. "You like that?"  
"Yes-" He cracks another smack. Your groan causes him dig his fingertips into the supple flesh. His fingertips dance up your spine then clamp onto your shoulder.  
Tom kicks your feet apart. He rarely found a woman so willing to endulge his rougher desires, but you writhed at the kiss of pain with the pleasure. He teases your slit with the head of his cock, one slow motion down to your clit then back up. You writhe, trying to press your thighs together to ease the ache but he smacks your ass in the same sensitive spot. "Fuck."  
His dark laughter tickles you. "Say it again." He hits that same spot. "Say it again."  
"Fuck." He rewards you with just the tip. His breath comes short and heavy.  
"Say it again." His fingertips dig into your hip as he tries to control himself. "Say it again, darling."  
"Fuck." He pushes forward a bit more. "Fuck me." Your back bows with the tightening pleasure. His answering grunt and thrust finds the base of him and the end of you. That kiss of pain laces through you. His long fingers wrap around your throat from your shoulder. "oh fuck, fuck me, Thomas."  
His body trembles with the level of his control. "As my lady wishes." His hand presses you down harder against the table. You reach out, grabbing onto the edges for something to hold onto. His hands clinch your hips as he rams into you even harder than before causing you to whimper and cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.   
Leaning forward, his large hands clamp down on your shoulders holding you steady for him to delve deeper into your depth. Both of you grunt with each hard thrust. Your eyes nearly roll back in your head. Forming words at this moment was completely impossible for either of you, you’d already gone beyond that point.  
It isn’t long before your body tenses around him, and his hips thrust against your backside with a bit more purpose. You throw your head back nearly screaming at the intense orgasm that shakes you to the core of your being. A few more hard thrusts and he joins you crying out at the blissful pleasure that causes both of your bodies to shudder and quiver.  
Gasping for air, his death grip on you loosens. His hands move over your shoulders and down your arms, stroking your sweat covered body. He lays over you resting his head to your shoulder as he regains his breath. Your body still writhes beneath him in the aftershocks, feeling little tingles of pleasure down your inner thighs.   
When he stands and withdraws from your sensitive body, you start to stand as well. However, he grasps you around your neck and nearly throws you backwards onto the bed. Before you could move or sit up, he gets onto the bed wrapping his arms underneath you and moving you further up against the pillows, before straddling your stomach. He pulls your arms over your head. He’d reached down and picked up the long black satin sash that had fallen from your robe from the floor. He uses it to tie your wrists together and lashes them securely to the headboard. You strain against them slightly, arching your back. They weren’t tight enough to hurt you or cut of your circulation, but they didn’t have any give and weren’t coming loose any time soon.   
He readjusts his body to straddle your thighs leaning down over you, looking into your eyes. The slight look of fear in your eyes excited him, causing a devious smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. This was both terrifying and intensely arousing. You didn’t know who this guy was; he was very much a stranger. He wasn’t so sadistic as to want to keep you frightened. His large hands begin to massage your breasts to show you he didn’t want to hurt you or harm you in anyway. All of this was meant to be in fun.   
For some reason, something about his eyes and the way he touched you let you know you weren’t in any danger. You could trust him to know when it was being taken too far and would stop if you wanted him too.  
Bruises had already started to form along your shoulders and collarbone from his fingertips. Tom rips the nighty down the side. It falls away to the bed. His tongue and teeth memorize every inch of your body. From ear lobes to bruised collarbone, down your arms, paying careful attention to the thin sensitive flesh at your inner elbow. You gasp and twist against the sash.  
"Insufferable tease."  
"Hush. You know you like it."  
"I do. I do."  
His mouth ghosts over your breasts, giving you only the barest touch, scrape. His breath the heaviest touch over your pert swollen mounds.  
By the time he reaches your cunt, your breath is short and rapid, skin flushed. He takes the wine glass and drips a cool stream of sweet red onto your clit. Your body clenches. "I can't-"  
"Darling, hush." Those skillful fingers hold open your folds for him suck the wine from your tender flesh. He pours more wine over your labia. The sensation bows your back. His moan of enjoyment is almost as loud as yours.  
Tom empties the glass only to suck and lick it off. Unable to control yourself, you buck your hips. While having the added benefit of driving you mad, the sweetness of the wine washed away the taste of latex. So when his tongue slipped inside you, he could only taste your salty muskiness. "Thomas. . ."  
You strain against the satin. Your hands form claws. His fingers replaces his tongue. Your orgasm at his fingers and lips stretched your legs, your toes digging into the bed.  
"You sound hoarse, pet. Take a drink." He holds your glass in offer. When you lean up to take a drink, he pulls it away.  
A slow burning ache of desire takes root again. Tom places the head of his cock on your lips "Open." You twist against the satin but do as you're told. He watches you with parted lips and heaving chest. He pours the wine down the length of his cock and into your mouth.  
You grin licking the wine from your lips as you stare up at him and can’t help but laugh. He arches a brow looking down at you. “What?”  
“Someone seems to favor Os Impurum.” You say slyly.   
He pauses looking down at you in shock. “You know what that means?”  
“Abusive Roman term for someone who gives oral sex.” Wow, didn’t you just sound like Wikipedia. He grins moving to bend down over you looking into your eyes, almost as if excited to hear this. “I take it you already knew that.”   
“You’re a student of Ancient Rome?”   
You grin mischievously, “Roman sexuality at least. Not to mention Greek which differs more than you would think. Although Roman’s had more positions, at least 90 that are documented. Why, are you?”   
“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?” He says running his hands down your sides, before dipping his head and running his tongue across your neck then up to your chin finding your lips and devouring them in a ferocious kiss.   
You kiss him back as you feel his hands move up your body and clamp down tight around your throat. Not tight enough to cut off your air or circulation, just enough to give you the sensation of feeling his fingers around your neck. You groan into his mouth, arching your back pressing the length of your body against his, and you take a deep breath your breasts against his firm bare chest.   
One of his hands releases your throat and moves down your arm, then your side over your hip. Wrapping his hand around your knee, he pulls your thighs apart, laying between them. He breaks the kiss, looking down into your eyes. He teases your swollen, wet entrance with his firm cock, watching the reaction of your eyes, feeling your body writhe beneath his with every touch, every movement of his hips.  
"Untie me, Thomas."  
"Why, my lovely?" He continues to tease you.  
"I want to touch you. Mark you."  
"Hmmm. I think I should drive you nuts first.  
"Please Thomas." He kneels, taking your thighs over his forearms.  
"Say it again."  
"Please."  
"Would you Beg me for it?" He works his hips, your breath coming short with each rapid thrust. Bending your back, his thighs hold your pelvis in place. You lock your ankles at the small of his back.  
"Please untie me." He ignores your request until your gasping, straining against the satin. With a frustrated growl, he unties your wrists but the growl becomes heated. Your nails dig into his back.   
Another frustrated growl and he pushes your upper back against the headboard. He pushes against the wood, grinding his hips mercilessly into you, making you scream. The cords of his arms stand out.  
A loud knocking interrupts you. "Fuck!" Another knock. His forehead touches to yours. "Your room. You should probably answer."  
You nod but truly don't want to move. He collapses onto the bed. You pull the fluffy white robe on that smells like him. "Who is it?" You peek thigh the peep hole.   
"The manager, miss."  
Opening the door just slightly. "Yes?"  
"There's been some complaint about the noise."  
"Noise?"  
The man actually blushes just a little. "Your neighboring room has said there are screams. Embarrassing screams."  
"Well I'm truly sorry."  
"I'm sorry too, miss."  
"We'll try to keep it down."  
"Thank you." You shut the door.  
His back is against the headboard, knees drawn up but spread apart like some heathen god of sex. His wrists rest upon his knees.  
"Noise complaint."  
You teasingly let the robe fall open. Letting it drop with each step until it falls to the floor next to the bed.   
"Then that just means I'll have to make you scream louder."  
You crawl onto the bed. "Come here." He grabs the hair at the back of your head and pulls you into a deep bruising kiss.  
You return the kiss, your hands on his shoulders digging your nails into his flesh as your mouth crushes against his. After a few more moments of ferocious clawing and biting, you grin and can’t stifle a giggle. Tom arches a brow, pulling away from your lips just enough to look down into your eyes. “What?”   
“You said you were an actor.” You grin looking up at him.   
“I am.” He confirms.   
“What kind of actor? Are you a porn star?” He laughs that adorable ‘ehehehehe’. “Oh come on, are you? Because I’m somewhat of a talent spotter.” You wrap your hand around his softening cock and stroke it firmly. “. . . and I can definitely tell you, you have the chops.”   
“No, I think I can safely say that I’ve not entered that genre quite yet. Can’t say it’s on my list of things to do either.” He chuckles then licks his lips, growing harder to your attention.   
“Aww. Such a waste. Some talents should be shared with the whole world. Not just kept behind closed doors and concealed in such obstructive clothing.” You continue to stroke him, feeling how easily and quickly he became hard. You nip at his lips, but he holds your head in place staying just out of your reach. You fake pout then let your tongue flick out across his lips.   
“As flattering as that may be darling, I’m afraid both of my parents are still very much alive. Even if they weren’t, my two sisters are in excellent health.” He eyes your mouth, his own falling open. “Besides, I prefer to enjoy myself completely rather than be forced to do certain acts on camera for pay. Much better when things are kept private.” He whispers against your lips. His grip in your hair tightens and pulls your head back with a jerk. He begins to taste and kiss your throat then presses his teeth down hard into your flesh between your neck and shoulder.  
You cry out at the pain that causes ripples of pleasure through your body. Your hands rest on his arms digging your nails into his flesh as you take deep breaths, his teeth remaining locked into your body.  
Donning the last condom, Tom pulls you into his lap. Both of you groan at the sensation of him slowly impaling you. He grabs your hair and pulls your head back. His mouth claiming the hollow of your throat. "Ride me, pet."  
You do as your told. His breath heavy, he thrusts up to meet the circular up and down motion. His thumb finds your clit. His knees stay drawn up. You use them as leverage at first then move to the headboard.   
"I won't last long." His body trembles as he holds himself back. His teeth finding the top of your breast. He bites down, maybe harder than intended, but it has the desired effect of pushing you over the edge. Your bodies tremble and tighten together. He thumps back against the headboard and you collapse on his chest. "Lovely one, I need to sleep. I've a plane to catch tomorrow."  
"I agree. I'm pretty sure I'll be sore for a week." He withdraws from you and slides down the bed. The room is warm enough you fall to sleep tangled in each other and a sheet.

The next morning, you sip your coffee at the table. He stands in front of the mirror tying his tie. You watch him. Your eyes devouring him body yet again. He looked amazing. He catches you watching him in the mirror and turns.  
"God, if I didn't have to be on plane in two hours, we'd be back in that bed."  
You laugh. "Sorry for the eye fuck, honey."  
"No, it's wonderful. So few women are so bold with me."  
He leans down and kisses you deeply. You reach up and begin untying his tie. "Darling we can't."  
"I just want your tie."  
He chuckles. "Then I want your stockings."  
"Deal." You tuck the ball of silk into his pocket. He takes a drink of your coffee.  
"I left my number by your phone. Next time we're in town together, I'd love to see you again."  
"And do this again? Oh fuck yes." He laughs.  
"Would you at least tell me your name so when I think about last night, I can call out your real name." You lean up and whisper it in his ear.   
You steal one more kiss. His thumb caresses your cheek. This man was something else. You sip your coffee as he walks out the door. You look at your watch. "Fuck." Grabbing your bag and your phone, you hurry down to make check out. You don't even notice the paper with his number fluttering to the floor.

Fin


End file.
